


Greg Lestrade My Partner

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Greg Lestrade My Partner

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" "Oh my gosh Sherlock I've told you and my brother like 30 times already! Greg is taking me to the Officer's Ball." "Who?" "Greg my partner on the force" "Who?" "Lestrade." "Right have fun." "I will, and remember you're not an officer so don't show up. And don't try to get my brother to go either, John's not an officer either." Sherlock sighs. You finish getting dressed in you black twirly knee length dress and three-inch matching heels. John walks in "Where are you going?" "Seriously you don't remember?!" Sherlock answers "To the Officer's Ball with Lestrade and we aren't allowed to go." "That's right, in no way, shape or form are you allowed to go, so don't even think about it." "Fine." "Good now Greg just has to pick me up." Just as you say that there is a knock on the door. You open it. "Hello, Greg why don't you look handsome" "Oh thanks. You look beautiful. Ready to go?" "Yes." You follow him down the stairs. He opens the car door for you. *Sigh* He's just too cute. You've had a huge crush on Greg since you first met a year ago when you transferred to The Yard, and moved into 221C Baker Street. But he's you partner and he's just divorced his wife. I can't be a rebound so I"m waiting plus I don't think Greg like me that way. Greg gets in and smiles. "You nervous?" "Why would I be it's just a dance?" "It's the Officer's Ball where every not on duty officer has to be Plus we have very few women on the force so they'll be staring." "I'm used to staring, and too bad for them I'm going with you. So you better be ready to dance mister" "I'm not very good but I"ll try." "That's all I ask of you." He takes off. The dance is held at City Hall. We are silent the whole way there. He opens my door and takes my hand to help me out of the car. I take his arm and we show our badges to get in. We walk in and everyone stares. I think they're wondering who I am. Oh well, I don't care. Greg leads me to a small group of three men. "Hello, Lestrade. I didn't know they changed the rule about significant others coming?" You blush. "Oh, I'm Greg's partner on the force, not his girlfriend" "Wait you're the Watson who he never shuts up about, the one who he says is the best damn detective he's ever worked with?" Both you and Greg blush. "I guess so, I'm Jean Watson." "Did you really do a flying tackle onto a suspect and cuff him after chasing him 5 miles on foot?" "Well yes, but not in these shoes obviously." We all laugh. "Attention Everyone!" We all look up at the stage. "Tonight we have a new Detective with us. They will also be receiving the Medal of Bravery for the DeMaro case." They all applaud. "Please welcome Detective Jean Watson." You look shocked. Greg lightly pushes your back and whispers "Go." You walk up there and he puts the Medal of Bravery on your neck. "For chasing down a suspect 5 miles and tackling them while they fired shots at you, you have been awarded the Medal of Bravery." You smile, still so shocked. The man whispers "Make a speech." then steps down off the stage. You smile and say "I was just doing my job I don't see why I was given a Medal for doing so. And it's not me who deserves this medal. It's my partner Greg Lestrade. He took a bullet to his shoulder that was aimed at my head so I was able to pursue the suspect. Thank you for the medal but I'm giving it to the deserving winner." You step down and walk over to Greg. You take the medal off your neck and put it on Greg's neck. He's so shocked. "Well, that was certainly a first. Let's give the partners a round of applause." We get a huge gigantic round of applause. "With that out of the way, Let Us Dance!" A slow song comes on. You pull Greg to the floor. He holds you right up to him to whisper in your ear. "You didn't have to give me your medal." "You deserve it over me. If it hadn't been for you taking that shot in your shoulder, I would be dead." "Well, I couldn't loose you." "I can't loose you either Greg." "You know what I wish for right now?" "What do you wish for right now Greg?" "That this was a real date." "I thought this was a real date." Greg smiles. The song ends and we get off the dance floor. We go to the balcony to talk. "Why did you say it's a real date?" "It has dinner, dancing, and you." "And me?" "Gregory Lestrade I have been in love with you since I met you." He just smiles and says "Me too. Why do you think I took a bullet for you?" You smile, lean up, and kiss him. He kisses back. "Wanna get out of here?" "Yes please." Greg and I have now been married for 2 years, and together as a couple for two and a half. Six months after we started dating he proposed and I said yes. My brother John and Sherlock were his best men. My sister Harry and Mrs Hudson were mine. I couldn't be happier, wait yes I could. I get to tell Greg I'm pregnant with Triplets. Now I couldn't be happier.


End file.
